She should only come in black
by TheThiefsDaughter
Summary: One shot, which explores Dean's relationship to the Impala.


**Authors note 1**: Okay, so I was up rather late on a wednesday, thinking about how little I felt like doing my homework for thursday. So instead I google - searched "Impala 67" and this is what came up:

.dk/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./&usg=_7JWsSeGLXCxU4p-sLxGUJHoYOGg=&h=316&w=557&sz=213&hl=da&start=0&sig2=DBkMhDMqbWNIlkg_oVHUvA&zoom=1&tbnid=hak_aF_CYfeF9M:&tbnh=107&tbnw=189&ei=OLt6TYHZCsXOsgah0uD8Bg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dimpala%2B67%26hl%3Dda%26biw%3D1009%26bih%3D610%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=112&vpy=276&dur=2797&hovh=169&hovw=298&tx=156&ty=84&oei=OLt6TYHZCsXOsgah0uD8Bg&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0

I don't really have anything against this car, but imagining the Winchesters in it made me laugh. So I was up even longer writing this.

**Authors note 2**: Many thanks to my gorgeous beta for making me realize that sitting at midnight when you're dead tired makes you make some really strange mistakes, which she, thankfully, has taken care of.

**Authors note 3**: I haven't got the faintest idea when this takes place. Might be an AU, or else you can simply decide what time in their life this story would be funniest. It's all up to your wacky imagination.

**Disclaimer**: I'm sure that in some obscure parallel universe I do in fact own anything Supernatural. Sadly, this is not it.

* * *

She should only come in black

* * *

"Dude… What the hell?"

"It's just for a couple of days, Dean, seriously you're being a wuss."

Dean didn't answer, just stared, his eyes widening from fear to what was rapidly approaching horror. Sam glanced nervously at him. _Didn't think he'd take it this bad. Change of tactics, no more laughing at his reaction… Hell, I really want to laugh._

"Dean. I'm not trying to replace… _her," _he tried out the slightly insane description, hoping it'd shake Dean from his apathy and remind him why he had to go anywhere nearer the thing.

Dean sort of groaned.

_Is that good or bad? Will his longing beat caution? _

"Dean? Seriously, just go over there. I've already packed our bags. You'll be back inside _her _two days, tops."

Sam shuddered at his choice of words, but he noticed a slight change in his brother. Dean seemed to be trying to speak, his first words since breaking down.

"_Lime Green, _what the hell?"

"Yeah, you said that once, now just get in." He shoved his brother who resisted and dug his heels into the gravely earth of the muddy driveway.

"Quit shoving, no way am I going near that thing," snapped Dean.

Sam stopped pushing and Dean stumbled back, not expecting the sudden withdrawal of resistance.

"Can't we just steal one?" whined Dean, his voice rising a pitch in his desperation.

_Diplomatic, Sam. One last time. Then you're gonna be mean._

"You slept with the chick. This is what you get out of the service," he said.

"She didn't say it'd be _lime," _countered Dean, wondering how something so similar to his baby could be so horrifically appalling.

_Okay, you're gonna be evil, but this is literally last resort short of knocking him out. Besides, it's starting to rain and I know he's just gonna stand there like some poetic, cheated lover._

"Would you rather fly, cos' that's okay with me?"

Dean shuddered, then took a step nearer, hesitant as though afraid it might bite him.

Sam opened the passenger door of the monstrosity and let it close behind him, aware of the fact that Dean was only standing, staring.

"Son of a bitch," Dean murmured. He swallowed, closed his eyes and gripped the handle, turning it down slowly.

Sam could guess his thoughts: _If I close my eyes I can pretend it's you baby. Okay, now I'm a cheating bastard, but this doesn't mean anything, promise._

Okay, that might've been an exaggeration, but not by much, figured Sam.

Dean sat down slowly, hands reaching for the steering wheel by instinct as his eyes were still shut tight. His lips moved in silent prayer as though wishing this was a bad nightmare.

Then he just sat there.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Dean, we're never going to get back if you don't drive now. Unless you'd rather I drive?"

In response, Dean slammed the door and slowly changed to first gear.

As the car drove out, the girl waving from her window, knowing it was worth lending her car out to the reliable stranger, Dean left the town, on his way back to his beloved impala.

At the workshop, the impala stood waiting, glinting seductively, completely repaired after the last damage it had sustained as the Winchesters worthy companion.

Dean and Sam were still on the highway, driving the lime green copy and Dean had learnt a new fact of life: "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"She should only come in black."

* * *

_**If you liked this then pretty please take a look at my other, longer story (I've at current moment only posted first chapter, but second chapter is nearly finished). Yes, I'm on my knees, begging you to read it, which should be enough to at least have you reading it out of pity^^**_

_**Peace out**_


End file.
